


The Jessley Project

by Literallybeenherethewholetime



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe implied, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Staubrey implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literallybeenherethewholetime/pseuds/Literallybeenherethewholetime
Summary: What happens when Jessica gets an idea that surely can’t fail?





	1. Chapter 1

"I am DONE with being left on the sidelines!" Ashley raised her hands as she paced her shared room with Jessica. This was a long time coming. After 2 years of their hard work being unappreciated, Ashley Jones had snapped. 

"Honest to God it's like we're not even there sometimes. We could be a meme, ya know. Imagine being the centre of attention, can't fucking relate!" 

Jessica, only having been subjected to her usually coolheaded best friend's temper twice before, fidgeted uncomfortably on her bed.   
She agreed of course, they really were invisible to the rest of the Bellas. She herself couldn't help but feel unloved at times, although when she had her brown haired companion around, those feelings usually dissipated.   
Jessica brought her stuffed bunny up to her chest and squeezed on it gently, deciding to take her chance to butt in as Ashley paused to brush her fingers though her brown locks.

"Ash, you've got me...and wouldn't you rather have one super close friend over loads of kinda close ones?"

Her hopeful contribution made Ashley sigh and look on sadly. Of course she'd try her best to be positive. The brunette found it adorable.

"Of course I would sweetie," Jessica blushed at her given nickname, "you're worth ten times more than them to me. But that's not the point I'm making. It's the fact that we give so much to them and get so little back."

Ashley huffed and gave in, sinking into the bed beside Jessica who instinctively rested her head on the girl's shoulder. Ashley was thankful for the sudden warmth and leaned in more, snaking her arm round the blonde's waist.  
It was that moment when Jessica Smith started to properly think. To...conjure.

This clearly meant a lot to Ashley, and Ashley meant a lot to her. And Jessica was sometimes known for her cheeky tendencies.

"We prank them." She blurted out, raising her head so she was eye level with the girl next to her. Ashley's brow creased but then relaxed as she saw Jessica's wide, giddy smile. Aw shit she means business.   
"Aubrey's coming over for her pre-birthday celebration next week, right?"   
Ashley nodded slowly, her lips threatening a smile.  
"We do it then. Make a huge scene so they HAVE to notice us!" Jessica giggled before adding, "Annnd we'll get a teensy bit of satisfaction out of it too.."

Ashley rolled her eyes but let out a hearty laugh. "You, Miss Smith, are a force to be reckoned with."

"Aren't I just." The blonde smirked, clearly proud of her little plan. She hated seeing Ashley upset, so it was time to put things right.


	2. Chapter 2

"Golden Ferret to Shoehorn Plucker, are you in position? Over."

"Yes and I don't get why we need walkie talkies. And why in the flying fuck am I called Shoehorn Plucker?!"

"Golden Ferret to Shoehorn Plucker, firstly I'm going to ignore your doubt in my choice of communication because you didn't address me properly. Secondly, I used a random name generator. Over."

"This is the most irritatingly pointless thing...look at that, mine's even running out of battery already."

"I can't look at it, I'm under a table."

"HA who's not addressing people properly now?"

"Golden Ferret has kicked Shoehorn Plucker from the mission."

"That doesn't even-"

Ashley rolled her eyes as her walkie talkie suddenly cut off.

The party itself was in full swing. The Bella house was full of birthday balloons, banners, a disco ball, a hired masseuse (who Stacie jumped at. Literally) and even a 6 foot chocolate fountain. This is Aubrey, gotta be extra.

And of course, no one noticed Jessica and Ashley's absence which made the plan all the more easier.

"OW!" Ashley felt a kick in her side from her position under the drinks table. "Jess what the fuck was that for?"

"Because it's time you Oompa Loompa! And because you couldn't use a walkie talkie properly I had to crawl over to YOUR table and risk getting spotted!"

"You were the one who cut my walkie talkie off.."

"Oh? I thought it was the batteries."

There was a moment of silence as both girls stared each other off before they erupted into a fit of giggles. They couldn't stay fake mad each other even if they tried.

"Ok, serious face on now. You know what to do?" Jessica placed a pair of plastic goggles over her eyes and handed a pair to her companion.

"Uh huh, you turn on the fans and I turn up the switch on the fountain. And why do I need these goggles?"

"Trust me Ashie, it's gonna get messy." The blonde giggled at Ashley's terrified reaction and suddenly began to army crawl over to the corner of the living room. 

Once in position she signalled a thumbs up to Ashley. 

"Fuck this I'm not fucking crawling." She muttered as she stood up and walked over to the chocolate fountain while Jessica wildly mouthed 'WHAT THE HELL?!'

She soon relaxed when she realised, despite Ashley clearly walking in plain view, the Bellas still didn't notice. Instead Chloe continued to scream wildly along to Ke$ha, Stacie was massaging the masseuse (which made Aubrey hugely jealous), Fat Amy had started eating Monopoly money and Beca was just sat there stunned with a bottle of beer.

Their craziness was paused when Emily began walking in with the cake, which again was extra as hell covered in aca-scuse me's and other aca phrases. As the Bellas began to gather round and sing Happy Birthday, Jessica signalled to Ashley to get ready.

'...HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR AUBREY...'

'3...2...1...' Jessica mouthed as she took hold of the rope next to her. 

'...HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO-' 

Suddenly Ashley flicked the switch on the chocolate fountain up to maximum and it sprayed the Bellas and the whole room with chocolate sauce! 

"AHHHHHH!!!"

Jessica pulled the rope attached to several open pillows and turned on the fan making feathers fly across the room and stick to the unsuspecting Bellas.

"EW MY HAIR!" Flo screamed.

"I think I have feathers in my mouth" Emily whined.

"YEAAHHH FOOD PLAY" Fat Amy yelled.

"I don't remember planning this" Chloe pouted as she drunkenly licked some chocolate off Beca's ear.

"I think I'm too wasted to actually give a shit" Beca looked oddly around the room.

"I performed an exorcism on feathers" Lily whispered.

"WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. HELL." And with that the whole room went silent. 

Stacie reached over to the older girl and began stroking her arm. "Bree, baby come on. Calm down." 

"WHO DID THIS?"

The culprits were on the floor at this point, giggling erratically. 

The rest of the girls however were deadly silent as Aubrey's death glare scanned the room. That's it, Jessica and Ashley knew they were done for. 

But surprisingly, Aubrey ignored them...

"WHOEVER IT IS IS GETTING 12 HOURS OF CARDIO NEXT WEEK OUTSIDE MY APARTMENT!"

"You know what we need right now to stop all our fannies from getting in a twist?" Fat Amy suddenly chimed in making all eyes stare at her with huge doubt.   
"FOOD FIGHT!" 

The large Australian grabbed a handful of cake and chucked it right at Aubrey's face who growled in response then threw an even larger piece at Beca. 

"Dude what the hell?" Beca tried to hide a smirk as she mushed some in Chloe's face and before you could say Shoe Plucker, the whole room erupted in chaos and screams.

Cake, crisps, ice cream, EVERYTHING was flying around. 

"I'VE BEEN SHOT. I'VE JUST BEEN SHOT AGAIN!" 

Ashley upon hearing Fat Amy, took the moment as their cue to leave. She ran over to Jess, grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the house and down the street in a fit of laughter before any miscellaneous food could hit them.

"Oh...my...god. That was incrediballs!" Jessica managed to let out between each laugh. They stopped running half way down the street and tried to catch their breath. 

"No, you are 'incrediballs'", Ashley held onto her friend's hand tighter and brought her other hand up to cup her face. "You came up with all that, just for me. Thank you, honestly."

Jessica blushed and leaned into the touch.  
"Oh no no, I'm not. It was nothing really. I just..you know it's not really an original idea it just sorta popped into my head and-"

Ashley couldn't help but notice how beautiful Jessica looked, all cute and out of breath like that. And she'd really formulated a whole plan for her. Risked losing her spot on the Bellas. Just to make her happy. And she was in that moment, Ashley Jones was very happy. 

With their fingers still intertwined, Ashley leaned forward and closed the gap between them. Jessica tensed at first, surprised. But she soon melted into the kiss, a small smile developing. 

Ashley eventually pulled back and stroked a stray strand of the other girl's golden hair behind her ear. "You were rambling sweetie." 

"Oh." Jessica's breath hitched and her blue eyes never left Ashley's green ones. Until they both started to giggle again, ruining the intimate moment.  
"We'll have to tell them it was us tomorrow I guess." 

"Do we though?" The brunette moved forward slowly, backing Jessica into a car. Their bodies touching.

"I thought that's what you wanted? The others to notice us?" Her brows scrunched together.

Ashley put an arm around Jessica's waist, pulling her impossibly closer. "You know, tonight I realised that I don't need them or their approval...I just need you."

Jessica smiled and blushed an even darker shade of red. She began to lean in once more when-

"UGH THERE THEY ARE!"

Aubrey's yell probably woke up half of Africa as she stormed down the street.

"Oh fudge, let's get out of here Shoe Plucker. Mission abort." 

"Mmmm wait one second." Jessica went to pull Ashley along but was stopped with another, deeper kiss this time that made her insides go all giddy. 

Ashley looked over at Aubrey and laughed, then looked back at the girl she adored. "I don't deserve you Golden Ferret."


End file.
